RETURN OF TEAM ROCKET
by Hattie
Summary: Did you really think Team Rocket was gone for good?
1. Default Chapter

THE RETURN OF TEAM ROCKET   
  
Part 1  
  
Author's note: This is a sequel to my fic THE END OF  
TEAM ROCKET. Read that fic first, this will make more  
sense if you do.  
  
Ages: Ash--13, Misty--16, Brock--19, Jessie &  
James--20  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
Cassidy ran. She didn't care where she was going, she  
just ran. She'd been out on work detail with a group  
of women from the prison where she had been serving  
time for attempting to kill Ash Ketchum and his  
friends three years ago. One of the other women had  
hurt herself and Cassidy saw her chance while the  
guards were distracted. She made a break for the  
trees beside the road.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" one of the guards called after  
her. Cassidy ignored the guards and kept going. She  
managed to elude the guards. Finally she saw a small  
cave. She ducked inside. The guards didn't see her.  
  
"About time you stopped!" said a voice near her.   
Cassidy jumped up, ready to run again. She turned  
around. It was her cell mate, Della.  
  
"Della! What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"I thought you could use some help." Della grinned.   
"Besides, I want to know more about this Team Rocket  
you're always talking about."   
  
"All right!" Cassidy smiled. "Let's go! First we'll  
get my partner Butch and then we'll get our boss  
Giovanni."  
  
++++++  
  
Finding out what jail Butch was in was easy. All they  
did was look up newspaper reports from their arrest  
three years ago. A phone call confirmed that Butch  
was still there.  
  
"Now we just need the necessary papers," Cassidy said  
as they discussed plans to break Butch out of prison.   
"And I know just where to get them. . . ."  
  
++++++  
  
"On your feet! Prisoner transfer!" the guard said as  
he unlocked the door to Butch's cell.   
  
"Transfer?" Butch asked curiously as he stood.  
  
"Yes," Cassidy said, stepping forward. Butch grinned  
slightly as he recognized her. Fortunately the guard  
didn't see. At a warning look from Cassidy, Butch  
looked serious again. The guard put chains on Butch  
and escorted him and Cassidy off the cell block. A  
woman dressed as a prison guard waited at the entrance  
to the cell block. Butch's guard glanced at Cassidy's  
papers and signed them, then opened the door to let  
them off the cell block. The woman took Butch by the  
arm and led him out, followed by Cassidy. They got  
into a van and were allowed to leave the prison.  
  
"Great job, Della! We did it!" Cassidy cried  
excitedly as they headed down the road.  
  
"All right, Cassidy, what's going on? Get these  
chains off me!" Butch said.  
  
"Ooh, you're right, Cass," Della said. "He does have  
a voice like a frog." She was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Butch growled as Cassidy unlocked  
the chains.   
  
"Never mind," Cassidy said. "We're free, partner!   
Meet Della, my friend from prison."  
  
"Hi," Della said, still laughing.  
  
"Hi," Butch said.  
  
"Now that we're free, we can go get Giovanni," Cassidy  
said. "Team Rocket is back, Butch! We're back!"  
  
End Part 1  
  
To Be Continued  
  



	2. Chapter 2

THE RETURN OF TEAM ROCKET Part 2  
  
Disclaimer -- I don't own Pokemon  
  
"Giovanni! You have a visitor!" the guard said as he  
unlocked Giovanni's cell.  
  
"Who?" Giovanni asked as he got off his bunk.  
  
"They said they're your lawyers," the guard said.   
"Come on, I haven't got all day!" he added  
impatiently. The guard escorted Giovanni to a small  
room at the end of the cell block. A couple in  
business suits waited for them. Giovanni recognized  
them but waited until the guard had locked the door  
behind him and he could speak freely.  
  
"Butch! Cassidy! What are you doing here?" Giovanni  
asked curiously. "I thought you were in jail too."  
  
"We've been out for a couple of months," Butch said.   
"Now we're going to get you out."  
  
"It's about time!" Giovanni growled. "I've been here  
three years already. That's too long."  
  
"We'll get you out," Cassidy said. "It's going to  
take a couple of days, though. We've got to make  
plans." They talked for an hour then Giovanni was  
escorted back to his cell.  
  
+++++  
  
A week later Giovanni was on his work detail  
resurfacing the road just outside the prison gates. A  
group of Machamp guards helped the human guards watch  
the men as they worked.  
  
A black van pulled into the parking lot near where the  
men were working. Cassidy got out and went into the  
main entrance of the prison.  
  
"Ok! Break!" one of the guards called a few minutes  
later. "Fifteen minutes!" The other prisoners  
gathered around the water buckets but Giovanni stayed  
where he was. He was watching the van. A few minutes  
later Cassidy came out and got in the van. When  
Giovanni saw Cassidy get in the van, he started slowly  
walking toward it, trying not to attract attention.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" one of the guards asked.  
  
"I know that girl, I just want to talk to her,"  
Giovanni replied.  
  
"No," the guard said. "You stay here." Giovanni  
stopped. As soon as the guard wasn't looking, he  
started walking toward the van again.  
  
"Come back here!" one of the guards called. Giovanni  
started running for the van. The Machamp guards  
started after him.  
  
"Drowzee! Sleep waves!" Cassidy called as she  
released a Pokemon. The Machamp guards collapsed,  
asleep. Butch opened the side door of the van and  
Giovanni jumped in as Cassidy quickly recalled  
Drowzee.  
  
"Floor it, Della!" Butch called to the driver as he  
slammed the door shut. They heard shots fired by the  
human guards but Della quickly pulled onto the road  
and they got away.  
  
"Boss, this is Della," Cassidy introduced the driver.   
"She's working with us."  
  
"Welcome to Team Rocket," Giovanni said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Boss!" Della smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
THE RETURN OF TEAM ROCKET   
  
Part 3  
  
Butch, Cassidy, and Della took Giovanni to the  
abandoned Team Rocket Headquarters building near  
Viridian City. After Giovanni's arrest and  
conviction, the Team Rocket members not arrested with  
him had all gone into hiding.  
  
"We can't stay here," Giovanni said. "This is the  
first place the police will look."  
  
"We know," Butch said. "Trust us, Boss, we know what  
we're doing." Giovanni wasn't sure about trusting  
Butch and Cassidy, they weren't much more competent  
than Jessie, James, and Meowth had been. But he  
supposed he had no choice.  
  
"We've got a safe place set up for you," Cassidy  
said."We have to get disguised first." They took  
Giovanni to his former office. Several people in Team  
Rocket uniforms waited.  
  
A few hours later an old station wagon headed for  
Viridian City. Della was driving, this time disguised  
as an old woman. Giovanni sat next to her, disguised  
as her husband. Butch and Cassidy sat in the back,  
dressed as an elderly couple.  
  
They had no trouble getting past the roadblocks the  
police had set up and late that night arrived at an  
abandoned factory just outside of Gringy City.  
  
"Well, here we are, Boss," Cassidy said. "This is  
headquarters for now."  
  
"This is it?" Giovanni gazed with distaste at his  
suite of rooms. One had a desk and the other two  
rooms had been set up as temporary living quarters.  
  
"I know it isn't much, Boss," Cassidy said. "But it's  
safe. The police won't find you here."  
  
"Well. . .I suppose it will have to do," Giovanni  
said. He looked at the clock. It was 1:30am. "We  
will meet here at ten am to discuss plans for the  
future of Team Rocket. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Boss," Cassidy said. "Our rooms are next  
door if you need anything."  
  
"All right," Giovanni said. He waved a hand in  
dismissal. Butch and Cassidy left.  
  
+++++++  
  
Promptly at ten am Butch, Cassidy, and Della knocked  
on Giovanni's office door.  
  
"Come in!" Giovanni called.  
  
"Good morning, Boss," Della said as they entered.   
Giovanni said nothing, only waved them to seats across  
from his desk.  
  
"Boss, we've contacted as many former Team Rocket  
members as we could find," Butch said. "They are  
arriving within the next few days."  
  
"Good," Giovanni said. "We need them. Now, I have  
been thinking. Butch, Cassidy, I want you to find out  
where those traitors Jessie, James, and Meowth are.   
I'll show them they can't quit Team Rocket. I'll make  
them pay for turning me in!"  
  
"Yes, Boss," Cassidy agreed.  
  
"I also want you to find out where the Ketchum kid and  
his Pikachu are," Giovanni continued. "I want him to  
experience what I suffered because of him. Then when  
the other Rockets arrive you will go get Jessie,  
James, and Meowth. Della, I will take you and several  
of the other Rockets. I want to get the Ketchum kid  
and his Pikachu myself."  
  
"Yes, Boss," Cassidy and Butch said together.  
  
"Go! Get busy!" Giovanni waved dismissal.  
  
END PART 3  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4

THE RETURN OF TEAM ROCKET   
  
Part 4  
  
About a week later Ash and Misty were setting up their  
camp. Brock wasn't traveling with them. His father  
wasn't well and Brock had gone home to Pewter City to  
help run the gym.  
  
Misty was starting their campfire and Ash had gone to  
get water from a nearby stream. Suddenly a familiar  
man in a red suit stepped out from the trees.  
  
"So we meet again," the man said coldly. When he  
pulled a gun from his pocket, Ash screamed. Then  
everything went black as he fainted.  
  
Misty, hearing Ash scream, ran to the stream to find  
him. She was too late. All she saw was a van  
speeding down the road across the stream. Pikachu was  
nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ash!" Misty called, frantic. "Pikachu!" There was no  
answer. Misty picked up the water bottles Ash had  
dropped. "Ash! Pikachu! Where are you?" she called,  
sobbing. Misty searched for Ash until it was too dark  
to see. Then she gathered up her and Ash's packs and  
started walking to the nearest town.  
  
It was very late when Misty ran into the police  
station, sobbing.   
  
"Can I help you, Miss?" the officer on duty asked.  
  
"Please---I can't find Ash---please help me find Ash  
and his Pikachu," Misty cried.  
  
"Take it easy, Miss," the officer said. "Please tell  
me what happened."  
  
"We were setting up camp," Misty said. "Ash went for  
water, and I heard him scream. When I looked for him  
I couldn't find him or his Pikachu anywhere." She  
was crying again. "Please help me."  
  
"We will," the officer said. He called Officer Jenny,  
who had Misty repeat her story.  
  
"We are going to find your friend," Officer Jenny said  
to Misty. "Right now you are going to the Pokemon  
Center to get some sleep."  
  
"No! I have to find Ash!" Misty protested.  
  
"You are going to the Pokemon Center," Officer Jenny  
said. She turned to her officer. "Call Nurse Joy to  
let us in. It's way past curfew."  
  
+++++++  
  
The first thing next morning Misty called Brock.  
  
"Phone call for you, Brock," his sister Suzy called as  
Brock was washing dishes.  
  
"Hello?" Brock saw how upset Misty was. "Misty,  
what's wrong?"  
  
"Brock, you have to help me," Misty sobbed. "Ash is  
gone."  
  
"Misty, what are you talking about? Ash is gone?"  
Brock asked, alarmed.  
  
"He's disappeared," Misty said. "I can't find him or  
Pikachu anywhere."  
  
"What happened?" Brock asked.  
  
"We were setting up camp, and I heard Ash scream,"  
Misty said. "Now I can't find him. Brock, you have  
to help me. I have to find Ash."  
  
"Go on, Brock," said Brock's oldest brother. "We can  
run the gym. Ash and Misty need you."  
  
"Ok, Misty," Brock said after considering for a few  
minutes. "Where are you?"  
  
"At the Pokemon Center in Lavender Town," Misty said.  
  
"Stay there until I get there," Brock said. "I'll be  
on the next bus."   
  
End Part 4  
  
To Be Continued  



	5. Chapter 5

THE RETURN OF TEAM ROCKET  
  
Part 5  
  
"It's a beautiful morning, James," Jessie said as she  
stepped off the back porch of their home in the  
Seafoam Islands. They had moved there with Meowth  
after getting married six months before.  
  
"Yes, it is," James said. He picked a rose from his  
rose garden and brought it to Jessie. "But not as  
beautiful as you."   
  
"Oh, James, you say the sweetest things," Jessie said.  
They kissed.  
  
"Oh, how sweet," said a familiar voice. They turned.   
Butch and Cassidy pointed guns at them.  
  
"Butch! Cassidy!" James looked startled. "But--"  
  
"We thought you were in jail," Jessie said.  
  
"We're free now," Cassidy said. "And you're not."  
  
"The Boss wants to see you," Giovanni said. "He knows  
you ratted on him and got him arrested. Boy, is he  
mad!"  
  
"Meowth!" James called. "Help us, Meowth!"  
  
"Don't bother calling Meowth," Butch said. He held up  
a Pokeball. "Your precious Meowth won't come out. We  
told him we would shoot you if he tried anything."  
  
"And you know we always do what we say," Cassidy  
added.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Oh, it's the Boss who wants you," Cassidy said. "He  
just sent us to get you." She took Meowth's Pokeball  
from Butch. "If you know what's good for your  
precious Meowth, you'll do exactly what we tell you to  
do." Jessie and James nodded. Butch and Cassidy led  
them through the cottage to a van parked outside.   
They all got in the back. Butch and Cassidy tied  
Jessie and James, then Butch got in front, leaving  
Cassidy to guard Jessie and James. She kept Meowth's  
Pokeball on her lap.  
  
Just past Pallet town Butch got in back with Jessie  
and James, and Cassidy went up front to drive. She  
drove most of the day. Finally early that evening  
they pulled into a garage. Butch and Cassidy, aided  
by several men in Team Rocket uniforms, untied Jessie  
and James and took them to Giovanni's office.  
  
"Well, the traitors are finally here," Giovanni said  
coldly as Jessie and James were pushed into the room.  
  
"Here's their Meowth, Sir," Butch said, putting the  
Pokeball on Giovanni's desk.  
  
"Very good work," Giovanni said. "Now leave us."   
Butch, Cassidy, and the other Team Rocket members  
left.  
  
"How did you get out of jail?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Several loyal Team Rocket members helped me,"  
Giovanni said. "Some people aren't traitors. Now, I  
remember telling you there is no quitting Team Rocket.  
You both tried to quit."  
  
"That's because we won't work for someone who tried to  
kill an innocent child," James said angrily.  
  
"He was in the way. I wanted Pikachu," Giovanni said.  
"As for you two, not only did you try to quit Team  
Rocket, you also turned me in. I spent three years in  
prison at hard labor because of you."  
  
"You deserved it for what you did," Jessie said.   
"You're a monster."  
  
"I am not a monster!" Giovanni roared, furious. He  
slapped Jessie as hard as he could. She cried out in  
surprise. Giovanni pushed a button on his desk. Two  
men in Team Rocket uniforms entered.  
  
"Yes, Boss?" one of the men asked.  
  
"Take him to a cell," Giovanni said, pointing at  
James. "Leave the girl here."   
  
"No!" James cried. "Take her instead! Please don't  
hurt Jessie!" The men ignored James' pleading,  
dragging him from Giovanni's office.  
  
"So, Jessie, you think I am a monster." Giovanni  
stepped toward Jessie. He slapped her again, hard,  
and kept beating her until she lost consciousness.   
Giovanni rang for his men.  
  
"Take her to a cell," he said. The men picked up  
Jessie and left. Giovanni sat at his desk, regarding  
Meowth's Pokeball thoughtfully. After a minute or two  
he released the cat Pokemon.  
  
"What -- what am I doing here?" Meowth asked. He saw  
Giovanni and stepped backward in shock. "What are you  
doing out of jail?"  
  
"Never mind that, Meowth," Giovanni said. "How would  
you like to be top cat again? You can have all the  
luxuries those idiot traitors Jessie and James can  
never give you."  
  
"Never! Jessie and James are my friends," Meowth  
said. "Besides, I don't wanna be top cat to a  
murdering monster like you!"  
  
"Attempted murder, Meowth," Giovanni said smoothly.   
"No one died, remember? The brat and his friends all  
lived."  
  
"It's still murder to me!" Meowth cried angrily. "I  
won't ever be your top cat again!"   
  
"You'll regret it, Meowth," Giovanni said, pulling  
Meowth back into the Pokeball. The little cat wasn't  
expecting to be pulled back in and had no chance to  
fight the beam.   
  
End Part 5  
  
To Be continued  



	6. Chapter 6

THE RETURN OF TEAM ROCKET  
  
Part 6  
  
Disclaimer -- I don't own Pokemon  
  
For a month Brock and Misty searched for Ash, but  
didn't find any clues to where he was. They put up  
posters in every police station and Pokemon center  
with Ash and Pikachu's pictures and Professor Oak and  
Delia Ketchum's phone numbers on them, but nobody  
called.  
  
Late one evening Brock and Misty arrived in Dark Town.  
They went right to the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy  
said she hadn't seen Ash, but allowed them to put up a  
poster. Then she got them some soup.  
  
As Brock and Misty were eating, they noticed a boy  
looking at the poster of Ash and Pikachu. After a few  
minutes the boy came over to them.  
  
"Are you the ones who are looking for the kid in the  
poster?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we are," Misty said. "Have you seen him?"  
  
"I don't know where he is," the boy said. "Isn't he  
the boy that was shot by that Giovanni guy from Team  
Rocket a few years ago?"  
  
"Yes," Brock replied.  
  
"Well. . .I don't know if this will help. . .but I  
remember reading a couple of months ago that Giovanni  
escaped from prison," the boy said. "And when I went  
through Gringy City a few weeks ago, I saw a lot of  
people in Team Rocket uniforms."  
  
"Do you think Ash is there?" Misty asked.  
  
"He might be," the boy said. "I haven't seen him. .  
.but if he was kidnapped by that Giovanni, they might  
have him there."  
  
"Thank you," Brock said.  
  
"Sure," the boy replied. "Good luck. I hope you find  
your friend."  
  
"So do we," Brock said. The boy went back to his  
friends.  
  
"Come on, Brock!" Misty cried, picking up her  
backpack.  
  
"We're not going anywhere tonight," Brock said.   
"We've been walking all day and it's dark already.   
We'll start for Gringy City in the morning."  
  
End Part 6  
  
To Be Continued  



	7. Chapter 7

THE RETURN OF TEAM ROCKET   
  
Part 7  
  
Brock and Misty were still a few days travel from  
Gringy City. They had made camp and were eating  
dinner when they heard a noise in the bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" Brock called. He grabbed a stick of  
firewood and stood up, shining his flashlight at the  
bushes.   
  
"Don't hurt Meowth!" came a familiar voice as the  
little Pokemon stepped into the firelight.  
  
"Meowth!" Misty cried, hugging the little cat. "I'm  
glad to see you!"  
  
"Meowth, what happened to you?" Brock asked. He was  
examining the cuts and bruises on Meowth's body.   
"Some of these look pretty deep."  
  
"Where are Jessie and James?" Misty asked.  
  
"Giovanni's got 'em," Meowth said. "He captured us  
about a month ago. I escaped a few days ago." He was  
crying. "Help Meowth save Jessie and James, please."  
  
"Of course we'll help," Brock said. "Meowth, do you  
know if Giovanni has Ash?"  
  
"Yeah," Meowth confirmed their fears. "He says he's  
gonna make Ash suffer for sending him to prison."  
  
"Can you help us rescue Ash too?" Misty asked.  
  
"Of course I will," the little cat replied.  
  
"Thanks, Meowht," Brock said. "Let me see what I can  
do about these cuts. Misty, will you hand me the  
Super Potion from my backpack?"  
  
"Sure," Misty said. She helped Brock bandage the  
worst of Meowth's cuts. While Brock sprayed the Super  
Potion on the cat, Misty dished up some of their food.  
  
"This should help you feel better," Brock said.   
"Here's some food, Meowth."  
  
"Thanks, Brock," Meowth said. "You and Misty are real  
pals." After Meowth ate he curled up next to Misty  
and fell asleep, purring softly.  
  
"Is Meowth ok, Brock?" Misty asked as she petted the  
little Pokemon.  
  
"I think so," Brock said. "But Nurse Joy should take  
a look at him as soon as we get to Gringy City."  
  
"Brock. . .do you think Ash is ok?" Misty looked  
scared. "Meowth said Giovanni wanted to make him  
suffer."  
  
"I know," Brock said. "I don't like the sound of  
that. We'd better get to Gringy City as fast as we  
can."  
  
End Part 7  
  
To Be Continued.  



	8. Chapter 8

THE RETURN OF TEAM ROCKET  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
Brock, Misty and Meowth arrived in Gringy City two  
days later. They went right to the police station to  
see Officer Jenny.  
  
"Can I help you?" Officer Jenny asked as they entered.  
  
"Officer Jenny, we think Giovanni may be hiding out in  
Gringy City," Brock said. "Meowth, tell Officer Jenny  
what you told us."  
  
"He's here," Meowth said. "I can tell you where. I  
escaped from him last week."  
  
"He kidnapped our friend Ash," Misty said. "And a  
couple of Meowth's friends Jessie and James."  
  
"Where is Giovanni?" Officer Jenny asked.  
  
"He's set up Team Rocket headquarters in an abandoned  
factory just west of town," Meowth said. "I can show  
ya' where."  
  
"All right. Let's go," Officer Jenny said. She  
called to one of her officers. "Cover the desk. I'm  
going to check out what these kids are talking about."  
They all got into a police car and Meowth gave  
directions.  
  
"OK," Officer Jenny said after they had checked out  
the building. They headed back toward town. "I'll  
come back here with some of my men. We'll get your  
friends."  
  
"We're coming too," Brock said.  
  
"Meowth too!" the little cat Pokemon said.   
  
"No you're not," Officer Jenny said. "It's too  
dangerous. We'll get your friends out. I promise."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
